This invention relates generally to land fertilization materials and more particularly concerns equipment for making compost from various decaying organic substances.
Compost for fertilizing land may consist of a variety of decaying organic substances such as dead leaves, manure and the like. Many backyard gardeners form their own compost by piling dead leaves and grass clippings in a yard area where a combination of moisture and solar heat will hasten the decay process. The odor and appearance of these compost piles are accepted as trade-offs against improved fertilizing of the garden soil. Under the best of natural heat and moisture conditions, the decaying process is a lengthy one and the intrusion on space and sensory organs is continuing. Furthermore, as new materials are added to the top of the compost pile, the more decayed compost progresses further to the bottom, necessitating no small amount of time, energy and tools in its collection.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a compost chamber which hastens the decay of compost materials. Another object of this invention is to provide a compost chamber which eliminates the unsightly appearance of the decaying materials and minimizes the escape of odors therefrom. It is also an object of this invention to provide a compost chamber which facilitates the introduction of moisture throughout the decaying material. It is another object of this invention to provide a compost chamber which facilitates the concentration of heat within the decaying materials. A further object of this invention is to provide a compost chamber which permits control of the air and moisture applied to the decaying materials. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a compost chamber which affords ready access to the more decayed compost materials contained therein. It is also an object of this invention to provide a compost chamber which facilitates loosening and mixing of the materials contained therein with minimal intermixing of newer and older decaying materials. Another object of this invention is to provide a compost chamber which is fully collapsible to a relatively small size for storage. And it is an object of this invention to provide a compost chamber that may be partially collapsed to conform its volume to the volume of its contents, thus minimizing the yard area used by the chamber.